Campursari
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Lagu campursari yang dinyanyikan mereka untuk pasangan masing-masing. NijiHai, ImaSaku, MoriIzu. Chap 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Campursari**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Pairing : TakaMido, AkaKuro, AoKise

Warning : Yaoi, AU, Bahasa daerah (Jawa)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Lagu campursari yang dinyanyikan mereka untuk pasangan masing-masing. TakaMido, AkaKuro, AoKise

####

* * *

**Sri Minggat**

* * *

Takao namanya. Pemuda dengan poni belah tengah itu adalah salah satu murid kelas tiga di SMA Shuutoku. Takao memang cukup keren jika dibandingkan dengan Moriyama dari SMA sebelah dan bisa saja dia menggaet cewek sebanyak-banyaknya – ditambah nilai plusnya sebagai mantan ketua club musik di SMA Shuutoku.

Tapi sayangnya, hati lembut pemuda itu jatuh pada adik kelasnya yang kini menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu, Midorima Shintarou.

Saat itu guru Kimia di kelas Takao sedang tidak masuk dan meninggalkan sebuah kertas tugas, namun karena memang geng Takao – yang berisi Miyaji, Ootsubo, dan Kimura – itu malahan duduk di dekat jendela kelas Midorima. Takao yang memang setiap harinya membawa gitar itu, kini tengah memangku benda tersebut dan mulai memetik salah satu senarnya.

_Jreng.._

Digenjreng lagi –

_Jreng…_

"Cek..cek..Mas Kazunari kang Dek Shin tresno arep nembang. _(Cek..cek..Mas Kazunari yang Shin-chan cinta akan bernyanyi.) _" Test Takao.

"_Dek Shin~ Kapan kowe bali~ _(Shin-chan~ Kapan kamu pulang~)

_Kowe minggat~ Ora bali-bali~ _(Kamu pergi~ Tidak pulang-pulang~)

_Jarene~ neng pasar…Arep tuku trasi~ _(Katanya~ Ke pasar…Mau beli trasi~)

_Nganti saiki~ Kowe during bali~ _(Sampai sekarang~ Kamu belum pulang~)

_Dek Shin~ Opo Kowe lali~ _(Shin-chan~ Apa kamu lupa~)

_Janjine~ Sehidup semati~ _(Janjinya~ Sehidup semati~)

_Aku ora nyongko~ Kowe arep – _(Aku tidak menyangka~ Kamu akan – )_"_

**DUAGH !**

"O-ojo ngomong sing aneh-aneh ! Sopo sing janji sehidup semati karo Sampeyan ! – nodayo ! **(**_Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ! Siapa yang janji sehidup semati sama kamu ! – nodayo !)_"Ujar Midorima lewat jendela kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan sebuah sepatu yang siap dia lemparkan lagi.

* * *

**Yen Ing Tawang**

* * *

Hari itu para Anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang melakukan acara Kemah Latihan dan acara kali ini mereka menggunakan rumah sang Kapten sebagai tempat bermalam sebelum menjalani latihan neraka pada esok harinya.

Malam ini Kise mengusulkan untuk bermain "Truth or Dare" dan karena tingkat kesetres-an anggota Kisedai yang lain juga sedang berada diambang batasnya, maka mereka menyetujui permainan tersebut.

Sudah lima putaran dan hampir semuanya tertunjuk oleh ujung botol itu, kecuali Akashi.

Dan kali ini merupakan giliran Kuroko. Dia memutar botolnya. Dan –

"Mas Akashi. Badhe milih napa ? (Akashi-kun. _Mau memilih apa ?_)"

Akashi mengerjapkan bola matanya perlahan sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Wani. ( _Dare)_"

Dengan sigap Aomine langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan tantangan bagi Akashi.

"Nembangen campursari. Karepmu meh nembang apa. (_Nyanyi campursari. Terserahmu mau nyanyi apa.)_"

Semua menatap cemas, takut apabila Akashi akan menolak dan mem-pleset-kan sebuah gunting dari sakunya. Tapi ternyata, Akashi malah mengangguk.

"Takdir. Emang dasare aku isih pengen nembang, Daiki.(_Takdir. Pada dasarnya aku sedang ingin bernyanyi, Daiki.)_" Akashi tersenyum sekilas dan melirik Kuroko.

"_Yen ing tawang ana lintang, Tetsuya _[jika dilangit ada bintang, Tetsuya ]_  
__aku ngenteni tekamu _[aku menanti hadirmu]  
_marang mega ing angkasa _[kepada awan di langit]_  
__ingsun takokke pawartamu _[Aku menanyakan kabarmu ]

_Janji-janji aku eling, Tetsuya _[semua janji aku ingat]_  
sumedhot rasane ati [_terputus rasanya hati ]  
_lintang-lintang ngiwi-iwi, nimas _[bintang-bintang mengoda aku, ]_  
tresnaku sundhul wiyati _[cintaku tak berbatas, setinggi langit]

_Dhek semana janjiku disekseni mega kartika _[Semenjak itu janjiku di saksikan awan bintang]_  
kairing rasa tresna asih _[teriring rasa cinta kasih]

_Yen ing tawang ana lintang, Tetsuya _[jika dilangit ada bintang, Tetsuya]  
_rungokna tangising ati _[dengarkan rasa terdalam hatiku]  
_binarung swarane ratri, nimas _[resapi suara diwaktu malam hari]_  
ngenteni mbulan ndadari _[ menunggu bulan purnama]"

Akashi selesai bernyanyi. Kuroko membatu dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain kini tengah menganga tak percaya.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin, modus nemen ! (Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin_, modus banget !)_"

* * *

**Ketaman Asmara**

* * *

Malam itu memang biasa untuk Momoi bermain ke rumah sahabat sejak kecilnya, Aomine Daiki. Terlebih lagi rumah mereka memang bertetanggaan dan orangtua mereka juga saling kenal.

Dua murid SMA Too itu kini sedang berdua di kamar Aomine dengan Momoi yang tampak tengah berbaring dan menutup matanya serta menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kecil itu. Sedangkan Aomine terlihat sedang bersandar di dinding dan memangku sebuah gitar. Posisi mereka yaitu Momoi di ranjang Aomine dan Aomine di lantai beralas karpet.

Aomine mulai menarik nafasnya dan menutup mataya untuk menghayati lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan.

"_Saben wayah lingsir wengi _(Setiap waktu menjelang tengah malam)_  
Mripat iki ora biso turu _(Mata ini tidak bisa tidur)_  
Tansah kelingan sliramu _(Masih teringat dirimu)_  
Ryouta kang dadi pepujanku _(Ryouta yang jadi pujaanku)

_Bingung rasane atiku _(Bingung rasanya hatiku)_  
Arep sambat nanging karo sopo _( Ingin mengeluh tapi dengan siapa)_  
Nyatane ora kuwowo _(Kenyataannya tidak berdaya)_  
Rasane atiku sansoyo nelongso_(Rasanya hatiku semakin sengsara)

_Wis tak lali-lali _(Sudah kucoba melupakan)_  
Malah sansoyo kelingan _(Namun semakin teringat)_  
Nganti tekan mbesok kapan nggonku _(Entah sampai kapan waktuku)_  
Mendem ora biso turu _(Memendam, tidak bisa tidur)

_Opo iki sing jenenge _(Apa ini yang namanya)_  
Wong kang lagi ketaman asmoro _(Orang yang lagi tertambat asmara)_  
Prasasat ra biso lali _(Seolah tidak bisa lupa)_  
Esuk awan bengi tansah mbedo ati _(Pagi siang malam masih menggoda hati)_"_

Aomine kini membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara –

"Aominecchi ?"

Oh, ternyata Momoi menyambungkan sebuah panggilan pada Kise saat Aomine tengah khusyuk bernyanyi yang membuat gadis merah muda itu kini nyengir kecil karena mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sang Ace tim basket SMA Too itu.

"Err..Kise, Kowe krungu kang aku tembangke mau ? (_Err..Kise. kamu dengar yang aku nyanyikan tadi ?)_" Tanya Aomine ragu.

Dari telepon genggam pink itu, terdengar suara tawa kecil yang mengalun merdu ke gendang telinga Aomine. "Aku ra ngandel Aominecchi bakal seromantis iki. (_Aku tak percaya Aominecchi akan seromantis ini.)_"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya setelah mendengar itu – meski dia tahu Kise takkan melihatnya, "Terus priye ? _(Lalu bagaimana ?)_"

"Jelas toh ? Aku gelem kok karo Aominecchi. Aku wis suwi ngenteni Aominecchi ngomong yen Aominecchi seneng aku.(_Jelas kan ? Aku mau kok sama Aominecchi. Aku sudah lama nunggu Aominecchi bicara kalau Aominecchi suka aku.)_"

Aomine tersenyum lebar, 'Sesuk aku bakal njajaake Satsuki Es Dawet ngarep sekolah._ (Besok aku akan membelikan Satsuki Es Dawet depan sekolah.)_' Batinnya.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : **

**1. Shin-chan : **Karena menurut saya itu suatu bentuk panggilan nama kecil jadi saya pakai **Dek Shin** disini.

Semoga dapat menghibur~

terimakasih sudah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

**Campursari**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Pairing : NijiHai, ImaSaku, MoriIzu

Warning : Yaoi, AU, Bahasa daerah (Jawa)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Lagu campursari yang dinyanyikan mereka untuk pasangan masing-masing. NijiHai, ImaSaku, MoriIzu

####

* * *

**Tali Kutang**

* * *

Nijimura namanya. Pemuda yang tengah duduk di pojokan Maji Burger itu kini menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menumpukkan kepalanya pada tangan kanan. Makanan yang tadi dia pesan sama sekali tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Bahkan gesekkan biola yang dimainkan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai – yang sedari tadi menguntitnya – pun tidak Nijimura hiraukan.

"Ndek mbiyen wes tak tukokke wujud tali sak kotange… (_Dari dulu sudah ku belikan berwujud tali dengan bra-nya)_  
Sak ikine lha kok ilang sak slirane…_(sekarang kok hilang orangnya)_  
lungo menyang ngendi _(pergi kemana ?)_  
tanpo pamit ra ngabari _(Tanpa pamit tidak member kabar)_  
opo lali kowe karo aku iki _(Apa lupa kamu sama aku ini)_

Najan regane 6 ewu _(Meskipun harganya 6 ribu)_  
kuwi wujud katresnanku _(Itu bentuk rasa cintaku)_  
Jare kowe melu aku _(Katanya kamu ikut aku)_  
lha kok mlayu… _(Lha kok lari)_

Opo kurang larang pungkase kowe ilang _(Apa kurang mahal, akhirnya kamu menghilang)_  
Neng ngendi anggonku golek i tali kotang…._(Dimana harusku cari tali bra)_"

– sebuah tissue terjulur padanya.

"Sampun, Mas Nijimura. Minangka Mas Haizaki sampun bungah, Mas Nijimura kudu saged nglilaake._(Sudahlah, Nijimura-senpai. Jikalau Haizaki-kun sudah bahagia, Nijimura-senpai harus bisa merelakan.)_" Kuroko menepuk bahu kaptennya itu dan diikuti lima temannya yang lain.

* * *

**Mbah Dukun**

* * *

Imayoshi Shoichi hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang duduk di tingkat akhir SMA Too. Semenjak 18 tahun hidupnya, jujur saja dia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti sekarang ini. Pada sosok anggota di tim basketnya.

Sakurai Ryou.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, dia dengan diam-diam dan sudah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya pergi ke tempat terpojok di sebuah gang yang dekat dengan sekolahnya. Gang itu memang sempit, namun siapa sangka di dalamnya kau akan menemukan sebuah tempat dengan nama "Mbah Shintarou."

Imayoshi membuka pintu tempat itu dengan perlahan.

"Kula nuw –. _(Permi – )_"

"Mas Imayoshi ? _(Imayoshi-san ?)_" Sebuah panggilan untuknya membuat dia mengerjap pelan. Matanya terus berusaha fokus ke depan dan menangkap salah satu lawannya di lapangan tengah tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Err…Takao saking Shuutoku _(Err…Takao dari Shuutoku) _?" Tanya Imayoshi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Takao.

"Mas Imayoshi badhe taken-taken kalian Dek Shin nggih _(Imayoshi-san mau Tanya-tanya sama Shin-chan ya) _?"

Imayoshi kembali mengerjap – yang tidak terlalu terlihat – dan mengernyitkan dahinya, '_Dek Shin _(Shin-chan) _?'_

Seolah bisa membacanya, Takao berdehem pelan sebelum menjelaskan kalau Dek Shin itu adalah Mbah Shintarou serta membawa Imayoshi untuk segera bertemu dengan Shin-channya.

"Err…anggap wae dewe gel ora pernah kenal sadurunge iki._(Err…anggap saja kuta belum pernah kenal sebelum ini.) _" Ucap Imayoshi yang begitu di setujui oleh Midorima. Dengan sikap profesionalitasnya, Midorima langsung bertanya ada apa gerangan yang membawa Imayoshi kemari.

"Permisi mbah, si mbah dukun _(Permisi Mbah, Si Mbah dukun)_  
Trima kasih alias matur nuwun _(Terimakasih alias terimakasih)_  
Sakit kulo pun mantun _(Sakitnya saya sudah saya beritahu.)_  
Diparingi Ryou _(Diberi Ryou)_  
Sak niki kersane kepripun _(Sekarang harus bagaimana ?)_

Kulo niki mbah _(Aku ini Mbah)_  
Anake wong tani yutun _(Anaknya Juragan sawah)_  
Sugih beras sugih pantun _(Kaya beras dan kaya pantun)_  
Pripun mbah, pripun _(Gimana Mbah, Gimana ?)_  
Mbah dukun ampun ampun terus ngelamun _(Mbah dukun jangan terus melamun)_

Duh aduh aduh ampun mbah _(Duh..aduh aduh sudah Mbah)_  
Niki tumbasanipun _(Ini yang dipersyaratkan.)_  
Andhuk kaleh sabun _(Handuk sama Sabun)_"

Midorima mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernjelasan Imayoshi. Dia lalu meramalkan beberapa mantra dan berkata setelahnya, "Pelete sampun dikirimake marang Sakurai Ryou._(Peletnya sudah dikirimkan ke Sakurai Ryou)_"

* * *

**Jangan Dirayu**

* * *

Izuki Shun, 17 tahun dan berkelamin seorang pria tidak pernah mau dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk berangkat latihan tanding dengan tim basket dari SMA Kaijo. Seperti sekarang ini, sang kapten dan sang pelatih sampai menyeretnya dari rumah menuju ke gym SMA mereka untuk melaksanakan latihan tanding itu.

Sesampainya di sekolahan,

"Dik cah ayu, sopo jenengmu dik _(Adik cantik, Siapa namamu Dik )_  
Izuki manis, kemayu nggudho atiku _(Izuki manis, cantik menggoda hatiku)_  
Mung senajan, sepisan aku ketemu _(Meskipun baru pertama aku bertemu)_  
Nanging nyatane, gawe deg-degan jantungku _(Namun kenyataannya membuat deg-degan jantungku)_"

Izuki menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju pintu gym saat dirinya masuk dengan tatapan super datar diselipi rasa sebal yang kentara.

Dengan segera, Izuki menyentak lengan Hyuuga dan Riko, lalu berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah. Namun ternyata, lengan kanannya ditahan oleh seseorang dengan aura bunga-bunga blink-blink yang menyilaukan.

"Ojo ojo ngunu dik, aku bener cinta _(Jangan begitu, Dik. Aku bener cinta)_  
Ojo kuatir, aku ini paling setia _(Jangan khawatir, aku ini paling setia)_"

Jujur Izuki tengah menggerutu dalam hatinya saat ini. '_Dereng setia wae aku wegah sanget. Apa maning setia, tiap dina bareng terus bakal mateni awake dewe ngko _(Belum setia saja aku sudah ga mau banget. Apa lagi setia, setiap hari bersama terus bisa bikin bunuh diri nanti)._'_

* * *

_A/N:: _Ini buruk. serius demi apa. meski Chalengge bahasa daerahnya udah kelar, saya pengen bikin aja XD

bisa dipencet tombol dibawah ini untuk yes /heh err..silahkan kalau berkenan meninggalkan jejak~ ;)


End file.
